Got caught
by Ryochu
Summary: What happens when Eve catches Chung that every guy does in the bedroom? Ku ku ku...


CNxIP lemon

As Eve walked along the halls at the middle of the night. She was woken up by noises in Chung's room next door so she went to find out what happened. As she opened his door, she saw a side of Chung that she never has seen.

"Chung...what are you doing?" Eve walked in on Chung pleasuring himself when she opened his door.

"E-Eve! I-I can explain!" He struggled to pull his pants back up in embarrassment. Eve blushed slightly at the whole scene. These two only began to be a couple a few months ago.

"Then do tell." The sadistic smirked in amusement after she regained her composure. She WANTED to hear what he had to say.

"I..." He avoided looking into her piercing golden eyes. "I've been feeling...something new for a couple weeks while being with you. I find myself wanting more from you but I'm too embarrassed to confront you about. So...I take care of that intense feeling that builds up inside of me when I think I'm all alone. I didn't think you would like this side of me. I'm sorry..." He turned his head towards the floor. Eve did not like this one bit, she had to change that. So she walked towards Chung and sat in his lap with her legs around him.

"Oh Chung...I never knew you felt this way about me..." She made him face her and gave him a smile. "I love you Chung. I wish you told me about this sooner though...you idiot!" She slapped his cheek. Chung cried out in pain and attempted to rub it but blushed when he saw Eve licking where she slapped him.

"E-E-Eve..?" He stammered. He liked the feeling of her cool tongue across his skin. She gave him a deep kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, making him moan a little. She pushed him down onto the bed as she slowly was dominating Chung. Chung let her do whatever she wanted. After a few minutes, she pulled away to catch her breath. Drool dripping off of her lips.

"If you wanted to do more, you need only ask~." She smirked down on him. That smirk drove Chung mad. It's one of the many things that Chung loved about her. "Let me show you...how much I love you Chung..." Sitting on his lap once more right on his crotch, she slowly began to strip her clothing until she stopped to her white bra and panties. "But only if you listen to my every command. Understand~?" Chung nodded obediently. She got on her knees with him in between her and started o sway her hips in a circular motion above his crotch. She ran her hands across her stomach and upper thighs back and forth. "Mmm~. You want this my dear Chung?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Y-yes..." He said as he watched her movements. Her features delighted Chung in every way, especially her wide hips and her cute nearly flat chest.

"You don't sound sure~." She giggled and grabber his crotch.

"YES~!" He let out a loud moan. His member hardened in her grip. She smirked again and sat on his crotch.

"Take your shirt off." He did so. "Now..toy with your nipples. I want to have fun too." She started smirking as he used his fingertips to rub his nipples delicately. Watching him do so, she took in the image, she rarely had his shirt off but she was blown away by his chest. His six-pack would put many guys to shame. Those chiseled muscle tones were godly...Those drove her wild. She wondered how he looks down there...she just drooled to think about it. "That's good Chung...now for your treat."

She slid his pants down slowly, her heart beating fast for what's about to happen next. She's already do more than they've ever done within the past few months. There's no going back now. She revealed his boxers.

"Are you sure about this Eve...?" He asked.

"Yes Chung. I love you a lot...Now just watch~." She pulled down his boxers too. Eve gasped at the length, width and size of his member. She flicked the head with her tongue. Chung let out a soft moan. The lewd feeling he already knew was growing stronger than ever. She licked happily along his whole length, making it nice and hard, licking like a cat having a bowl of milk. Then she started to suck the head. Precum leaked into her mouth. She could feel her panties getting soaked from her being excited. Slowly she started to put it all in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. After several minutes, Chung could feel himself getting to a release.

"M-mmmm...! E-Eve...!" Chung let out a groan and ejaculated in her mouth. She pulled away and coughed while more of Chung's semen splashed against her face.

"Divine..." Eve smiled lewdly. Chung lost it and took over. He grabbed Eve and switched positions. He started to kiss her panties. "A-ah...Chung~. Don't rush~." Eve stifled a moan. "Slow..." Her chest rose a little with each breath.

"Yes my queen..." He crawled up to her and kissed her deeply while undoing her bra. Eve kisses him back with lots of passion. The two of them can feel the heat from each other's bodies. With his sneaky hands, Chung slowly pulled down her white panties, revealing the secret underneath. Eve guided his hand to her sacred spot.

"I'm ready for you...Chung. Take me." Chung nodded slightly. He positioned his member above her vagina. She blushed slightly from taking a peek at his massive length. She felt him put in his dick head just a little.

"Are you sure..?" Worried was written all over his face. She gave him a warming smile.

"Chung it's ok. I'm the one who wants this more than anything~." Eve wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him inside her more. She whimpered a little from the loss of her virginity. She gripped both of Chung's arms tightly.

"You ok?" He asked in worry. Eve nodded and told him to continue. He then sped up his pace and pushed his member deeper inside her.

"Y-yes..! D-deeper Chung!" Eve cried out while moaning as she wrapped her legs around him. Soon, Eve's pain turned into pleasure. She tightened around him as he destroyed her insides and thrusted in her womb. Both Chung and Eve were reaching their climax.

"Eve I'm gonna..!"

"Do it! Release in me...Chung..." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. With one last thrust, Chung and Eve ejaculated together and met their end together. Chung groaned as he pulled himself out. Eve's vagina overflowed with Chung's semen.

"Oh man..." Chung's member got hard again from the sight of Eve. Eve smiled lewdly and drooled.

"Still~? Well I do have another hole..." She flipped on her stomach and wiggled her ass. Chung's member got rock hard instantly. Lewd clouded Chung's mind. He instantly forced his cock in her anus. "O-ow..." She winced. It hurt, but it felt good as well. Chung forced her up into the doggy style and pounded in her sexy ass. Chung used one hand to finger her vagina and used the other to grope her breasts. Chung thrusted his member in her non-stop. Chung kisses her as well. Eve tried to kiss back but she did sloppily and drooled in the process. Her scream muffled in the kiss when Chung penetrated both of her lewd holes harshly. Eve tightened around his fingers harshly. Soon later, Eve's vagina went from tightening to spasming. Eve cried out and climaxed once more. Chung put his soaked fingers in her mouth. She licked them feverishly while Chung kept fucking her. His cock finally throbbed once more and pounded her deeper.

"E-eve!" Chung thrusted his whole member inside one last time and ejaculated hard inside her anus. It sent Eve into rolling her eyes in bliss with both of her holes filled with cum. They collapsed together on his bed. Eve was breathing hard but was drooling.

"So that's how sex works~." She turned to face Chung and hugged him. "I love you~." She cooed.

"I love you too~." They kiss one more time before exhaustion takes over and the fall into a deep rest.

Next morning...

Eve was the first to rise. She snuggled with her Chung and ran her fingers through his long hair. Unfortunately she woke him up in the process.

"Mmmm...Eve~? Good morning." He smiled. She climbed on top of him. "Again?" He raised an eyebrow, although he wanted to. The thought made his member instantly hard.

"We have time before the others wake so...let's have some more fun ne~?"

"Of course Eve." Chung smirked and brought her down for a passionate kiss. They had similar steamy times throughout throughout the rest of their lives.


End file.
